


The Nut

by 13yearswithoutWifi, itslazyllama_15



Series: The Math Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Cousin Incest, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Euphemisms, Nuts, Other, Peanuts - Freeform, Soft Vore, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13yearswithoutWifi/pseuds/13yearswithoutWifi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslazyllama_15/pseuds/itslazyllama_15
Summary: All the young girl ever wanted was to become a peanut.





	The Nut

Once there was this young girl about 16 years old. She was a real weirdo. An absolute oddball. Such a moist spaz. She was really obsessed with peanuts. She always found a way to bring them up. Whether it be in a conversation or and essay, she talked about peanuts. One time she even managed to link the tragedy of the Holocaust to the unfair treatment of peanuts throughout history. 

The young girl’s only dream, the one thing she wanted to accomplish in life, was to be turned into a peanut. One day one her kitchen, the young girl fainted very suddenly. When she woke up all she could feel was an immense amount of satisfaction. She did it. She was finally a peanut. She had waited 16 years for this moment. She stopped, she could sense something nearby, something... delicious. She could not believe it. It was her cousin, Malty. Her and Malty has always been close, bonding over their love of peanuts. Then a sudden urge overcame the young girl. She wanted, no, needed Malty to consume her. Nothing would give her more pleasure. Nothing. Focusing all her will power she rolled across the kitchen table. It worked! Malty’s attention had been caught. Slowly, Malty approached the young girl. 

“Oh my!”, Malty exclaimed, “what a perfectly round, delicious looking peanut.” 

The prospect of being eaten did not frighten the young girl, instead, it excited her. It excited her in a way that she had never felt before, a way she had only ever read about. She wanted to feel Malty’s warm, wet tongue wrapped around her tan skin. She wanted her hard, wrinkled skin to be sucked into Malty’s moist cavern. Malty lifted her up, the young girl was trembling in anticipation. Malty examines the peanut carefully, licking her luscious lips in a seductive manner. Gently, she licked the tip, tracing over every bump on the peanuts hard, wrinkled skin. She slowly sucked the tip into her mouth, relishing the salty explosion of taste. She couldn’t hold back anymore, she wanted all of it. 

I’m one smooth motion Malty put the larger than average nut in her mouth. The young girl could feel the slippery tongue wrapped around her, gently squeezing her. She felt exhilarated, like all her peanut nerves were on fire. She couldn’t wait to feel trapped in the wet heat that was Malty’s throat. But it felt like Malty was teasing her, pulling her close to her warm throat but pushing her away before she could be engulfed by the pulsing walls. If it kept going like this the young girl wasn’t going to last much longer, she might just explode. 

Suddenly, as if Malty had felt her impatientness, she could feel herself being pulled deeper than before. It was pure bliss for the young girl, she Gould feel Malty’s throat constrict around her entire form. She was close, so close, when all of a sudden her smooth peanuts released from their hard, wrinkled shell. The sudden release shocked Malty, causing her to start choking on the nuts. Her shaft tightening with every cough. The young girl’s mum appeared, hitting Malty’s back, the young girl felt a big load of liquid push her out of the hot, moist cavern. The nuts were sent flying through the air, the young girl was beginning to shift. She felt immense despair, she was turning back into her human form, never to feel the bliss of being a peanut again. But at least she won’t forget her time inside of her cousin. She landed in a wet puddle of Malty’s vomit, being brought back to the world when she heard screaming. 

“A...Anna? W-w-what?!”


End file.
